Power metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) have wide application in the electronic arts, for example in switching power supplies, motor driving circuits and the like. In many applications, a decreased ON resistance, or drain to source resistance, RDS, of a power MOSFET is desirable.